The present invention relates to signal lamps, and relates more particularly to a mobile signal lamp and lamp mount unit which can be conveniently fastened to the user's wrist or waist and adjusted to the desired angular position to give a warning signal.
Various reflectors and signal lamps are well known and intensively used to reflect light or give a warning sign. Because reflectors can only reflect outside light, they are less effective. During raining, reflectors cannot effectively reflect light. There are also known signal lamps designed for personal use. These personal signal lamps commonly have fastening means for fastening to the users. However, when a personal signal lamp is installed, its projecting angle cannot be conveniently adjusted.